The storm
by MxMDNyaoichikita
Summary: Two boys go through a desert to find Pandora caves and the elixir needed to save their live.WIP started from the middle,rating may change.shounen-ai,fluff,WIP, ShinxKyo


The storm

It was already past midnight and they were nowhere near Pandora caves(1).The moonlight reflecting the sand and making most of their jurney seem useless certainly was _not_ it very much boys had been searching for the caves all day and still of the misleads in the last couple of weeks made Shin truly feel had always seen himself as a hero like no other but now,he realised that said 'hero' was only a boy…just that,nothing least that was what he thought.I mean,he was walking in a desert with Kyo after midnight looking for some cave they'd only a couple of days ago heard of from a drunk a couple of more minutes of walking,he stopped and,in a calm tone,said to Kyo "Take off your gloves.".The shorter boy cocked his head,obviously not understanding the point."Why,Shin?",the boy asked,the slightly taller one came up behind him and whispered in his ear,sweeter that usually "Do what I told you." causing the smaller to was still confused but either way biting each finger of is glove and gently tugging and then tugging a but harder at the end,he had managed to get the gloves off,not noticing the blush on Shin's face he caused,his blush still in place as he looked at the older boy for further blushing,he said softly "Drop them on the ground.".The younger compiled,still confused,but not saying anything this way,Shin had managed to see the confusion in the boy's eyes. "Kyo" he began "Remember when I told you that a tribe was following us? You see, if we don't get to Pandora caves and find the… 'Elixir' we're supposed to find, we die. And on our way there's also a chance we die…".The smaller understood and nodded softly. "About the gloves, by taking them off, we can make a trail to be able to find our way back or so that the other tribe can find us. Understand?".Another soft nod. After those words, the two were left only to look at each-other ,eye to eye. Then ,noticing the situation of them both being in a desert, at night,_ alone_…once again both were blushing. They remained like that until _*fwoop* _an arrow was shot right at Kyo. Shin quickly reacted and moved the younger away just before it hit. Both still in shock, they failed to notice their position. Shin on top of Kyo and faces only inches apart. Once getting back to reality, both had noticed and blushed at said position. Dark brown eyes staring at jade ones, hot breath mingling on the younger's pale neck, Shin's raven hair ghosting over his cheeks, his _very_ red cheeks. It was almost too much. The younger slightly opened is mouth and the raven lowered his hair and locked lips with the redhead, earning a surprised gasp, but quickly relaxing and melting into the kiss. His surprise had once again returned as he felt a hot muscle brushing over his lower lip and the raven's teeth lightly nipping, asking for entrance. The younger complied and went into complete bliss as their tongues mingled. Hot breaths, hair rustling ,tongues dancing it was all too good to be true. Running out of air, both were forced to abruptly end the kiss. Grabbing the younger cheeks, Shin whispered three words, three little words that could easily make Kyo's heart race as if in a life/death situation, "I love you…"

Okies,so there IS a plot,but I decided to start from here and work my way towards the beginning and the n the end…Hehe,shonen-ai…Don't like,go choke on a sock…errrm,I could have changed one letter there and make it seem naughty but I didn't…Errrm…ya,fluff and it's actually an adventure story WITH romance & fluff & all ,I just felt like starting from the fluff…These two are good friends and like real close,so don't think it's 1 of those 'who are u?i dun care,lets f*ck' thingies,and their relationship progress through the story,so this is way in,where they already had cute lil 'I love you'-s...not yet anyways... now…errm…oh yea

(1)They're supposed 2 go to Pandora caves to get some elixir from there and give it 2 the good tribe but the big ol' mean evil tribe is followin' them so…ya…


End file.
